duelterminalorderofthewarlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gem-Knight Master Diamond (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
Zirconia concentrated the power of the higher-level "Gem-Knights" into "Master Diamond": the strongest warrior. He carried a great sword containing the powers of seven cores which housed the crystallized power of repeated and optimized fusions. His weapon a longsword that held the "Gem-Knight" power of Fusion, and which had been constantly optimized through their countless battles. "Lazuli" inherited this sword and used it as the core of her ultimate fusion with 12 of the "Constellars".In the language of gems, it represents "Eternal Bonds, Purity, Chastity, and Fortitude".The Birthstone for April. Is the Leader of the Gem-Knights is kind and compassionate but at a moment's notice will attack any who threats he's way of life uge construct, lawful good ---- Armor Class 25 (plot) Hit Points 674 (20d20 + 250) Speed 120 ft. ---- ---- Saving Throws Str +4, Dex +6, Con +10, Int +6, Wis +6, Cha +9 Skills Athletics +7, Acrobatics +9, Arcana +10, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion +10, Survival +7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from non magical attacks Damage Immunities poison,acid, cold, fire, lightning, thunder Condition Immunities blinded, charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 60 ft., passive Perception 20 Languages All; Challenge 30 (155000 XP) ---- Brute. A melee weapon deals one extra die of its damage when the hits with it (included in the attack). False Appearance. While remains motionless, it is indistinguishable from a stone statue. Inanimate Invulnerability. If the did not move or take any actions on its last turn, or has not yet had a turn, it is immune to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical attacks; and has resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from magical attacks. Legendary Resistance (5/Day). If fails a saving throw, can choose to succeed instead. Inanimate Invulnerability. If the did not move or take any actions on its last turn, or has not yet had a turn, it is immune to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical attacks; and has resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from magical attacks. ACTIONS Single attack. makes one melee attack. Laser Cannon (Recharge 6). He fires a concentrated beam of light in a 90-foot line, each creature in the area must make a DC 20 Dexterity saving throw, taking 55 (10d10) radiant damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Multiattack. can make four greatsword attacks. Greatsword. Melee Weapon Attack: +19 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 38 (8d6 + 10) slashing damage. Frightful Presence. Each creature of his choice that is within 120 feet of him and aware of it must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the his Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Gem-Knight Master Diamond can take 4 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Gem-Knight Master Diamond regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Crowdbreaker (Costs 3 Actions). makes one greatsword attack and applies the results to all creatures within reach. Move. moves up to half its speed. Smite (Costs 2 Actions). A creature within 600 feet of the must make a DC 26 Dexterity save, taking 53 (15d6) points of radiant damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. This damage bypasses damage resistance and immunity.